Not Applicable
The invention relates to perches as found in bird enclosures such as bird cages. In particular, the invention is directed to a holder for a perch in which various sizes or diameter perches may be interchangeably used with the holder or fastener. Also, the perch may be changed or replaced in the holder or fastener at will and is made from commonly found materials such as twigs or various diameter dowel rods.
Birds maintained in the house or in other areas are of course of different sizes. Thus, different size perches are needed to accommodate these different sized birds and the respective claws thereof. Moreover, perches of natural materials and of varying diameters are needed that are inexpensive and easy to obtain. Further, perches of more natural shapes and materials are deemed beneficial to the birds and ascetically more appealing for the bird owner. Also, there is a need for perches that are easily and conveniently changed when needed. The perch should be securely held within the bird enclosure or cage.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to holders for perches used in bird cages. The holder is adaptable to securely mount perches of different diameters and lengths as may be desired. The holder also is easy to mount in the cage and perches held thereby are easily changed. The perch may be comprised of commonly found twigs or sticks as well as commercially available dowel rods or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several bird perch patents appear in the patent literature.
Johnakin, III (U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,397) shows a bird perch intended for beak conditioning. The perch is of one size and has materials added thereto for the bird to use in conditioning his beak. The perch is not at all xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d and the perch is not easily replaced when needed.
Goldman, et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,480) shows a decorative perch or fish tank ornament composed of material shaped to look like a tree branch. The perch is attached to a support device which is attached to the bird cage. The perch is of one size and is attached to the support is driven into the perch.
Sladowski (U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,542) shows a bird food holder consisting of a tree branch and a spiral wire attached thereto to hold the food. The perch holder is permanently attached to a screw and nut arrangement to attach the food holder to the bard cage.
Peterson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,126) shows a bird perch consisting of a large tree branch suspended from the top of a large bird enclosure.
Hollaway, et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,305) shows a bird feeding perch that includes a dowel rod upon which the bird is to stand.
Wemple (U.S. Pat. No. 385,650) shows a clamp holder for use in supporting hard materials in a bird cage. The material, cuttle bone, is clamped between two toothed jaws which are spring-tensioned together.
European Patent 5247 A2 shows in FIG. 3 a cage for parrots which has an upstanding perch 100 held within a support 104. The perch is held within the support using a screw 103.
None of the patents listed above provides a perch which can accommodate different diameter perches to accommodate birds of different sizes. Moreover, they do not permit adaptation to using natural materials such as twigs or sticks of various diameters easily found in the yard or a park.
The present invention comprises a holder or fastener for a perch for use in a bird enclosure such as a bird cage common to many homes. The invention consists of a holder or fastener that is attachable to the sides of the bird enclosure and has a hole extending lengthwise into the holder along the centerline thereof. The hole receives the perch for the bird to stand on. The perch is mounted within the hole in the holder whereby the bird owner can easily replace the perch when needed. The invention further includes inserts that may be placed within the hole in the holder to decrease the diameter thereof thus allowing different size or diameter perches for use with one holder. The holder includes a screw-type clamping member for securely maintaining the perch within the holder.
It is contemplated that the inventive holder will be available as a kit for supporting a perch comprising a base part and inserts for installation in a hole in the base part whereby different diameter perches can be mounted within the holder. As will become clear, the holder or fastener of the instant invention permits the bird owner to easily and conveniently provide a perch consisting of materials such as twigs that are more natural for a bird to stand on.